


Jogo

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Queer Witcher, tumblr ask
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquele era um jogo entre os dois e Geralt realmente não se importava de perder e deixar Dandelion ter o controle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogo

Geralt não era alguém de se importar com controle na hora do sexo. Não se importava se estava dominando ou sendo dominado, desde que a experiência fosse agradável para as duas partes, saciando os corpos de forma consensual. Já tinha sido amarrado na cama por mulheres e tinha apreciado cada momento disso, assim como já tinha experimentado prender uma mulher com todo o peso de seu corpo enquanto ela fingia estar indefesa.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele via Dandelion tomar a atitude para dominá-lo de alguma forma. A principio o Witcher achou que o bardo podia estar querendo experimentar alguma coisa diferente dele, então seguiu com o jogo conforme as regras que se estabeleciam silenciosamente entre os dois naquele momento, enquanto o bardo o empurrava pra que caísse sentado naquela cama dura e desconfortável do quarto que tinha sido alugado para aquela noite.

Geralt seguiu com o olhar cada movimento de Dandelion, permanecendo sentado, as pernas separadas, o corpo arrepiado em sincera ansiedade, a curiosidade deixando mais evidente as fendas de seus olhos amarelados. O poeta sorriu de uma forma quase sarcástica ao notar que tinha toda a atenção do amigo naquele momento e aproximou-se da porta do quarto, trancando-a para evitar qualquer interrupção. Não que algum deles achasse mesmo que alguém ousaria interromper o descanso de um Witcher por qualquer motivo.

Sem a menor pressa o músico passou a abrir e remover as roupas complexas que usava, deixando que os tecidos coloridos e caros se tornassem apenas uma pilha disforme no chão do quarto. Havia uma graça natural nos movimentos de Dandelion durante todo o tempo, o músico obviamente estava usando ao máximo a habilidade que tinha de entreter e envolver por completo uma plateia, a diferença é que dessa vez tudo isso era dedicado apenas ao Witcher. Geralt sentiu-se lisonjeado e ainda mais ansioso, principalmente quando pode finalmente ver o corpo do outro por completo.

Ele, que sempre tinha sido atraído pelas beleza suave das curvas femininas, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Dandelion. Não o compararia com uma mulher, tal coisa seria tão possível quanto comparar uma raposa e um cavalo, mas Geralt sabia que aquele homem era lindo. Talvez uma beleza que não fosse completamente masculina, aquela parte da aparência de Dandelion que fazia que algumas pessoas achassem que havia sangue de elfo correndo nas veias do poeta, mas ainda havia o suficiente de masculinidade nos poucos músculos dele, no formato mais quadrado do corpo, as coxas firmes, os pelos que cobriam a virilha dele, a carne rígida entre as pernas dele. Todas as coisas que Geralt já tinha percebido que gostava no amigo.

Mas de todas as belas características do poeta, ainda eram os olhos que o seduziam mais. O bardo o tinha na palma da mão a partir do momento que aqueles olhos azuis tão bonitos, por vezes puros ou infantis, o encaravam como se dissessem quem estava no controle ali. Geralt sentiu imediatamente o próprio pênis rígido ficando desconfortável naquela calça apertada, mas ele não se moveu. Ele não ousou nem sequer desviar o olhar enquanto o músico se aproximava.

Aquelas mãos, tão macias se comparadas com mãos de alguém que cresceu manejando espadas pesadas, tocaram o rosto de Geralt em uma carícia gentil, amorosa, e o forçou a erguer o rosto pouco a pouco, tudo com tamanha suavidade que Geralt só percebeu que o fazia quando Dandelion se inclinou e deixou que os lábios se roçassem. Um roçar lento que fez o Witcher entreabrir os lábios, faminto por aquele beijo, e no final Dandelion negou, afastando o rosto antes que Geralt tivesse a oportunidade de beijá-lo, gerando um misto de ligeira frustração e crescente excitação. O bardo tinha o dom de deixar o Witcher confuso quando decidia brincar daquele jeito.

Mas os lábios que tinham negado um beijo não pareciam estar negando carícias ao descer pelo pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos abriam cintos e afastavam tecidos com a mesma habilidade que usavam pra produzir as mais belas melodias no alaúde. A calça foi a última parte da roupa do Witcher a sair, gerando uma breve sensação de alívio quando ficou livre daquele aperto tão restritivo, mas esse alívio durou muito pouco.

Porque parecia que aqueles lábios eram incrivelmente lentos para chegar até lá, fazendo-o pulsar a cada beijo que recebia no abdômen ou na virilha. Por um momento o Witcher ofegou, erguendo o quadril, oferecendo, pedindo silenciosamente por um toque, um alívio, porque esperar podia ser uma tortura. A cena produziu um sorriso nos lábios do bardo, que tinha o rosto corado em uma alegria travessa por ver o todo poderoso Witcher tão desarmado, a mercê dele.

Geralt era, afinal, um guerreiro. Ele estava acostumado a ter o que queria, lutava por isso todas as vezes, mas aquele era o tipo de batalha que ele raramente conseguia vencer. Porque Dandelion era um amante, ele conhecia melhor as regras daquele jogo, e sentia satisfação com a vitória naquele campo. Sentia satisfação em ver como Geralt parecia prestes a implorar por um toque, por isso deixou a língua quente e macia deslizar vagarosamente pela virilha do Witcher, o rosto enterrando-se por um instante nos pelos sem pigmentação, enquanto os olhos azuis buscavam pelo olhar amarelado do Witcher.

E quem diria que seria possível para alguém ver Geralt de Rivia corado e ofegante, rendido, nas mãos de um poeta. Ou, talvez, fosse mais correto dizer que estava nos lábios, agora que aquela boca que produzia tantas palavras doces fechava-se no pênis pulsante do Witcher, fazendo-o gemer longamente, entre o alívio e o desespero por mais.

Algo que Dandelion concedeu sem hesitar, envolvendo-o inteiro com a boca, apertando-o um pouco mais entre os lábios, umedecendo com a língua antes de deixá-lo deslizar para fora lentamente, voltando a engoli-lo como se tivesse fome. O rosto inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, garantindo que a com o vai e vem Geralt sentisse o interior de sua bochecha, aquela carne tão macia que deixaria o sangue do Witcher correndo ainda mais intensamente nas veias, a imaginação correndo solta, tornando ainda mais intenso o prazer de ser tomado por aquela boca.

O único movimento que Geralt ousou fazer foi o de segurar os fios escuros dos cabelos de Dandelion, mesmo assim não ousou puxá-los. Não precisava forçar o poeta a nada, nem achava que teria graça fazê-lo, quando aquela boca já era tão deliciosa em sua habilidade e fome. Tudo o que o Witcher queria naquele momento era ter todo o prazer que aquela boca quisesse lhe conceder. Precisava daquilo.

Por isso foi quase desesperador quando Dandelion parou. A boca afastando-se, deixando deslizar para fora o pênis rígido e úmido de saliva, as veias à mostra evidenciando quão perto estivera da satisfação. O Witcher emitiu um grunhido de protesto que foi recebido apenas com um risinho da parte de Dandelion. O _bastardo_ realmente gostava de brincar com os sentidos do Witcher.

—Você adora me torturar.  
— Se visse a sua expressão quando faço isso você saberia exatamente porque. Além do mais... Não seria justo te deixar ter todo esse prazer e não ganhar nada em troca, não é?

Palavras e mais palavras. O fato do bardo gostar tanto do som da própria voz muitas vezes o incomodava, mas não mais do que o fato de estar tão vulnerável nas mãos dele naquele momento, disposto a quase qualquer coisa, e consciente que no fundo gostava quando Dandelion tinha aquele tipo de atitude... Simplesmente porque o músico parecia sentir satisfação com isso.

E porque no final sempre compensava.

Sem dizer mais nada Dandelion acomodou-se no colo de Geralt, erguendo o quadril enquanto segurava o pênis do Witcher com uma das mãos, mantendo-o no lugar para que pudesse se acomodar em cima dele, encaixando-o no corpo e descendo devagar, rebolando de uma forma suave para ajudá-lo a ultrapassar as barreiras naturais da carne, unindo os dois corpos por completo. O gemido de Dandelion ao sentir-se tão bem preenchido foi como música para os ouvidos de Geralt. Aquilo valia a pena.

As  mãos do Witcher se fecharam na cintura do moreno, apenas para garantir que ele não cairia de seu colo por um descuido de algum dos dois, e foi Dandelion quem ditou o ritmo. Lento de inicio, para que o corpo se acostumasse, foi logo foi se tornando mais forte, mais rápido, e toda a fome do bardo tornou-se evidente a cada vez que o corpo dele engolia a masculinidade de Geralt.

Em nenhum momento os olhos azuis se fecharam. Escurecidos pelo desejo e pelo prazer, atentos a cada mudança na expressão usualmente estoica de Geralt, na forma como as fendas daqueles olhos impressionantes pareciam ficar maiores a medida que o movimento ganhava mais força e o Witcher se perdia nas sensações do momento. Naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada que não naquele homem, que o dominava com movimentos famintos do quadril, o tornando quase um escravo do prazer. Um escravo das vontades do poeta, que exigia mais a cada vez que subia e descia, até que fosse demais.

O prazer transbordou e foi derramado, preenchendo o interior de Dandelion enquanto Geralt sentia como se tivesse perdido as forças completamente por um momento, a mente um pouco nublada enquanto Dandelion continuava a se movimentar, até que o prazer dele manchasse o corpo de ambos e Dandelion deixasse escapar um suspiro de satisfação, se deixando descansar nos braços forte do Witcher.

Por vários minutos nenhum dos dois disse nada, porque não era necessário. Não era a primeira ou a última vez que aquilo acontecia e, como adultos, lidavam com naturalidade com a situação, se deixando descansar um pouco antes de deitarem lado a lado para dormir um pouco.


End file.
